der_traum_eines_freien_amerikasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Franklin Delano Prama
Franklin Delano Prama "FDP" (*5. Januar 1900 in Hyde Park, New York; †24. April 1984 Warm Springs, Georgia) war von 1968 bis 1976 der 32. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Er war Vorsitzender der Freiheitlich Liberalen Partei von 1954 bis 1967 und von 1967 bis 1984 Mitglied der Republikanischen Partei. Von 1961 bis 1964 war er Parlamentspräsident und von 1963 bis 1968 war er Vizepräsident des 31. Präsidenten Matthias Erzberger. 1968 erkrankte er an Kinderlähmung. Kindheit und Jugend Franklin Delano Prama wurde am 5. Januar 1900 in New York geboren. Er besuchte die Harvard University. Während dieser Zeit lernte er Winston August kennen. Diese wurden beste Freunde. Nach dem Putsch von Andreas Tropfuss wurde er zwangsrekrutiert für den ersten Weltkrieg. In der Tropfuss Diktatur Prama setzte sich gegen das Regime von Tropfuss ein, da er der Auffassung war das dieser zu hart durchgreift. 1941 wurde er erneut auf einen Krieg vorbereitet, weil das Deutsche Reich der Sowjetunion den Krieg erklärte. 1947 gründete er gemeinsam mit Winston August die Separatistische Bewegung. Sie wurden jedoch ein paar Wochen nach dem diese gegründet wurde in ein KZ weggesperrt. Prama wurde dort oft von den Wertern geschlagen und mishandelt da er sich manchmal weigerte Befehle von ihnen anzunehmen. 1949 wurde Prama aus dem KZ befreit, weil die Separatistische Bewegung gewonnen hatte. Pramas Familie Franklin D. Prama lernte 1920 die Amerikanerin Eleanor Roosevelt, während seines Studiums kennen. Er verliebte sich in sie und heiratete sie am 3. August 1923. Aus dieser Ehe gingen sechs kinder hervor. * Anna Prama *3. Mai 1924, †1. Dezember 1993 * James Prama *23. Dezember 1925, †13. August 2008 * Elliott Prama *23. September 1928, †27. Oktober 2008 * Franklin Prama *8. Mai 1929, †10. Mai 1929 * Franklin Delano Prama Junior *17. August 1932, †17. August 2006 * John Aspinwall Prama *13. März 1934, †27. April 1999 1936 betrügte er seine Frau mit dessen Sekretärin. Eleanor wollte sich darauf trennen um nicht seine Karriere zu gefährden, doch Prama verweigerte. Obwohl die Eheleute einander weiterhin eng verbunden blieben, nahmen Eleanor Roosevelt Pramas politische Aktivitäten in den folgenden Jahren einen solchen Umfang an, dass sie einen zunehmend großen Teil ihrer Zeit an getrennten Orten verbrachten. 1947 begann sie eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihrem Leibwächter Earl Miller, einem Corporal der New York State Police, mit dem sie bis 1980 befreundet blieb und täglich korrespondierte. Zwischen 1945 und 1977 war Prama glücklicher Familienvater und 19-facher Großvater und seit 1967 Urgroßvater. Zeit als Vorsitzender der FLP von 1954 bis 1967 1950 trat Prama der FLP (Freiheitlich Liberale Partei) bei. Nach dem Tod des Vorsitzenden der Partei 1954 wurde er zum neuen gewählt. Während dieser Zeit als Vorsitzender traf er sich oft mit, den Vorsitzenden des Zentrums, Matthias Erzberger. Er war ein Feind von Robert Lucas Kennedy, da dieser seine Parteizentrale durchsuchen ließ. 1964 koalierte Erzberger, nach der erfolgreichen Wahl, mit der FLP. Prama wurde Vizepräsident. 1967 fusionierte seine Partei mit dem Zentrum zur Republikanischen Partei, die zuvor 1918 durch Tropfuss gewaltsam aufgelöst wurde. Präsidentenwahl 1960 Prama wurde von seiner Partei als Präsidentschaftskanditat 1959 aufgestellt. Er versuchte die Wahl gegen Lumax F. Kennedy zu gewinnen. Obwohl ihn der Kaiser bei seiner Wahl unterstützte schaffte er es nicht gegen Kennedy zu gewinnen. Die Wahl ging 50,05% für Kennedy aus. Nach dieser Niederlage war geplant das er Vizepräsident wird, doch RLK überzeugte seinen Bruder jemand anderes zu nehmen. Zeit als Parlamentspräsident von 1961 bis 1964 Nach dem er die Wahl zum Präsidenten verloren hatte, bewarb er sich für den Posten des Parlamentspräsidenten. Er gewann die dann darauf folgenden Wahlen und wurde Parlamentspräsident. Während dieser Zeit befreundete er sich mehr mit Erzberger an. Er stand immer gegen RLK, deswegen viel es ihn oft schwer als Prlamentspräsident neutral zu bleiben. Zeit als Vizepräsident von 1963 bis 1968 Als Kennedy einen Attentat zum Opfer fiel wurde Matthias Erzberger der neue Präsident der USA. Erzberger machte Prama zu seinen Vizepräsidenten. Als Vizepräsident wurde Prama von Erzberger mit zwei wesentlichen Aufgaben betraut: Er erlangte die Oberaufsicht des amerikanischen Weltraumprogramms, da es von Erzberger zum Ziel erklärt worden war, bis zum Ende des Jahrzehnts der erste Mensch auf dem Mond landen würde. Neben der Oberaufsicht über das Weltraumprogramm wurde der Vizepräsident zum Vorsitzenden des President’s Committee on Equal Employment Opportunity benannt, ein Ausschuss für gleiche Beschäftigungschancen. Da diesem Gremium jedoch kaum Finanzen zugeteilt wurden, blieb es faktisch wirkungslos. Der Prama-Biograf Robert Caro zitiert Prama selbst mit dem Ausspruch: „Ich habe kein Budget, und ich habe keinerlei Macht, ich habe nichts“. Trotz seiner Erfahrungen im Gesetzgebungsverfahren wurde Prama von Erzberger in diesem Bereich kaum zu Rate gezogen. Insgesamt konnte Erzberger nur rund ein Drittel seines Programms durch den Kongress bringen. Im August 1965 schickte Erzberger seinen Stellvertreter nach Berlin, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Trotz der Ablehnung des Mauerbaus machten die USA klar, keinen Atomkrieg riskieren zu wollen. Allerdings wurde die Zahl der amerikanischen Streitkräfte, die in Berlin stationiert wurden, erheblich erhöht. Weitere Reisen unternahm Prama nach Skandinavien, Kanada und Südvietnam. Nach dem Prama-Biografen Robert Caro wurde Prama durch den Präsidenten von wichtigen außenpolitischen Themen aber abgeschnitten. Erzberger wollte seinem Stellvertreter keinesfalls zu viel Macht zusprechen, da Prama als überaus politisch geschickt galt, denn die Berater des Präsidenten fürchteten, dass Prama womöglich alles kontrollieren würde und man ihm gleich das höchste Staatsamt überlassen könne, wenn man ihm zu viele Vollmachten übertragen würde. Daher waren Erzberger und seine Mitarbeiter darauf bedacht, den Vizepräsidenten nicht zu sehr ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen, so hatte beispielsweise die New York Times in Oktober 1966 lediglich angemerkt, dass Vizepräsident Prama bei Krisensitzungen „auch anwesend war“. 1968 erkrankte er an Kinderlähmung. Obwohl er sich kaum noch ohne Rollstuhl bewegen konnte, setzte er sein Leben in der Politik fort. Am 24. Juli 1968 starb Erzberger. Als Vizepräsident wurde er automatisch dessen Nachfolger bis zur Wahl am 3. November 1968. Präsidentenwahl 1968 Als die Präsidentschaftswahl am 3. November 1968 anstand, kündigte Prama im Vorfeld sein Programm der Great Society an, das umfassende Sozialreformen bei Bürgerrechten, Armutsbekämpfung, Bildung, Gesundheitswesen und Umweltschutz vorsah. Auf der Democratic National Convention in Atlantic City Ende Juni 1968 wurde er von den Delegierten der Republikanischen Partei einstimmig zum Präsidentschaftskandidaten erklärt. Die Demokratische Partei schickte Hubert H. Humphrey ins Rennen. Während des Wahlkampfes fand Prama in der Bevölkerung große Zustimmung für sein sozialpolitisches Programm; er stellte Humphrey als einen Extremisten dar, der die USA in einen Atomkrieg verwickeln könnte. Pramas Wahl- und Werbespruch wurde fortan All the way with FDP(„den ganzen Weg mit FDP“). Bei der Wahl errang Prama 486 der 538 Wahlmännerstimmen im Electoral College und Humphrey nur 52 Wahlmännerstimmen. (einige Südstaaten sowie Humphreys Heimatstaat Arizona). Prama erzielte in 44 der 50 Bundesstaaten sowie die der Bundeshauptstadt Washington, D.C. eine Mehrheit, während Humphrey dies nur in fünf Südstaaten und seinem Heimatstaat gelang. Gemessen am Popular Vote erhielt Prama 61,1 Prozent der abgegebenen Stimmen und Humphrey 38 Prozent. Es war der höchste Sieg in der amerikanischen Geschichte nach dem Verhältnis der Stimmen. 95 Prozent der Afroamerikaner wählten Prama, wohl wegen seines Bürgerrechtsprogramms und seines Plädoyers für die Gleichberechtigung der schwarzen Bevölkerung. Für das Amt des Vizepräsidenten nominierte Prama den Senator Henry M. Glowstone aus Minnesota. Die Vereidigung von Prama und die Amtseinführung von Vizepräsident Glowstone fand am 3. November 1968 in Washington, D.C. statt. Die Republikanische Partei konnte auch bei den gleichzeitig stattfindenden Wahlen zum Senat und Repräsentantenhaus deutliche Zugewinne verbuchen; sie erreichten in beiden Häusern eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. Sie bauten damit ihre bereits deutlichen Mehrheiten in beiden Kongresskammern aus; der gewählte Präsident konnte sein progressives und linksliberales Programm voranbringen, ohne mit der Opposition Kompromisse machen zu müssen. Zeit als Präsident von 1968 bis 1976 Nach seinem Wahlsieg trat Prama sein Amt als 32. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten am 24. Juli 1968 an, nachdem Erzberger gestorben ist. Seine erste Inauguration blieb vor allem durch den Ausspruch „Die einzige Sache, die wir zu fürchten haben, ist die Furcht selbst“ im kollektiven Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit. In sein Kabinett berief Prama eine Reihe von bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten, die sein politisches Programm unterstützten. Das Amt der Arbeitsministerin übernahm mit Frances Perkins, die sich sehr für soziale Projekte engagierte, erstmals in der amerikanischen Geschichte eine Frau. Sie blieb während der gesamten Präsidentschaft Pramas auf ihrem Posten. Auch Politiker der Demokratischen Partei waren in seinem Kabinett vertreten; so wurde 1972 Dean Stevenson zum Kriegsminister ernannt. Marineminister wurde ebenfalls 1972 Thomas Ostin. Außenpolitik In der Außenpolitik setzte Prama auf Verhandlungen mit den Kommunistischen Staaten, was seit den Sturz von Tropfuss 1949 nicht der Fall war. In Vietnam zog er 1971 die Truppen der USA ab. 1972 führte er intensive Verhandlungen mit der Sowjetunion, um die Beziehungen zu verbessern. Prama führte Wirtschaftsverhandlungen mit der VR China und sorgte so dafür das es der amerikanischen Wirtschaft noch besser ging. Innenpolitik Im Rahmen seines Programms der Great Society, das Prama als seine Vision von einem „demokratischeren und gerechteren Amerika“ ansah, wollte er nach eigener Aussage Unterprivilegierten und vor allem den Afroamerikanern zu mehr Chancengleichheit verhelfen. Historiker wie David Withney urteilen, bis dahin habe sich kein Präsident so ernsthaft dieses Themas angenommen. Pramas Bürgerrechtsagenda führte zu einer ganzen Reihe von Gesetzen, die das Wahlrecht, Gesundheitswesen, die Sozialsysteme, das Erziehungswesen, die Umwelt, die Ernährung, den Verbraucherschutz und die Bürgerrechte betrafen. Unter Historikern ist Prama innenpolitisch als sehr bedeutender Präsident anerkannt, insbesondere was seinen Einsatz für Rassengleichheit und die Armutsbekämpfung betrifft. Unter Prama erreichte der amerikanische Sozialstaat seine größte Ausdehnung und Akzeptanz. Dabei kam ihm die Wirtschaftsentwicklung zugute, denn unter seiner Präsidentschaft stieg das Bruttoinlandsprodukt nominell von 589 Milliarden Dollar auf 861 Milliarden Dollar. Spätere Jahre, Tod und Beisetzung Pramas Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich spätestens mit Beginn seiner zweiten Amtszeit 1972 zusehends. Vor allem der Stress setzte dem Präsidenten körperlich zu. Bei einer umfassenden medizinischen Untersuchung im März 1973 wurde ein chronischer Bluthochdruck diagnostiziert. Daraufhin empfahlen die Ärzte Prama eine Verringerung seines Arbeitspensums. Obwohl die Bevölkerung im Wesentlichen unwissend über den genauen Zustand ihres Staatsoberhauptes war, blieb für viele Beobachter der körperliche Verfall Pramas, der zudem noch zahlreiche Zigaretten konsumierte, unübersehbar. Er war stark gealtert, wirkte häufig müde und dünner als in früheren Jahren. Ende März 1975 zog sich Prama auf sein Landhaus, genannt Little White House, in Warm Springs im Bundesstaat Georgia zurück, um sich dort von den Strapazen der vergangenen Monate zu erholen. 1978, wurde die "Prama-Affäre" bekannt. Man fand durch strenger Nachforschungen 1977 heraus das Prama maßgäblich an der Planung zur Ermordung des Präsidenten Lumax F. Kennedy, mit Erzberger beteiligt war. 1968 plante er ein Attentat auf Robert L. Kennedy, da er sich durch seine Kandidatur bedroht fühlte, nicht in das weiße Haus zu ziehen. Pramas Anmerkung dazu war nur "Es war nie meine Absicht irgendjemanden zu töten, aber die Umstände ließen mich nicht anders handeln." Am Nachmittag des 24. April 1984 klagte er während einer Porträtsitzung mit der Künstlerin Elizabeth Shoumatoff über starke Kopfschmerzen: „I have a terrific pain in the back of my head“. (deutsch: „Ich habe schreckliche Schmerzen in meinem Hinterkopf“). Sein kurz darauf eintreffender Arzt stellte eine massive Hirnblutung fest; wenig später starb Franklin D. Prama im Alter von 84 Jahren. Pramas Leichnam wurde am 25. April nach Washington überführt, wo eine Trauerveranstaltung mit etlichen Staatsgästen abgehalten wurde. Am 27. April 1984 wurde der Verstorbene in seiner Heimatstadt Hyde Park, New York unter großer Anteilnahme mit militärischen Ehren beigesetzt. Sein Tod löste national wie international große Bestürzung und Trauer aus. Tausende Menschen versammelten sich zu dem Trauermarsch in Washington und erwiesen dem verstorbenen Staatsmann die letzte Ehre. Präsident Tonny Blair ordnete an, dass alle amerikanischen Flaggen für einen Monat auf Halbmast wehen sollten. Die New York Times würdigte Prama für seine politischen Verdienste in den acht Jahren seiner Amtszeit: „Men will thank God on their knees a hundred years from now that Franklin D. Prama was in the White House“ (deutsch: „Die Menschen werden in hundert Jahren Gott auf Knien danken, dass Franklin D. Prama im Weißen Haus war“). Prama gillt als gründer der größten Prama-Familie die bis dahin gelebt hat. Heute leben etwa 100 Nachkommen von ihn auf verschiedenen Kontinenten.